My Little Pokemon 3: Lighten's Coronation
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Something special is about to happen to Lighten. Here in this story she becomes something specail and Ash and his Unova crew go to Equestria and become ponies. Sorry i can't think of anything to good for this summary... but trust me it's really good so please read it...
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pokémon 3: Lighten's Coronation

By ash latias fan 101

Chapter one: I'm an Alicorn?!

It was an ordinary day for Twilight when she received a letter from Princess Celestria. She read it and found out that Lighten was to become an Alicorn and the newest princess. The Princess had asked the purple Alicorn, when Lighten got her horn, if Twilight would teach the Pegasus, soon to be Alicorn, how to use magic.

Twilight quickly wrote back to Princess Celestria saying she would love to teach Lighten how to use magic. She had Spike send the letter. Soon she received a letter to give to Lighten, which the Alicorn did.

"Twilight it's good to see you." Lighten said. "It's good to see you too Lighten. I'm guessing you just got back from seeing Ash?" Twilight said. "Yeah I did." Lighten said. "Well I have good timing then." Twilight said. "Yes you do." Lighten said. "So what's up?" The Pegasus asked.

"Well I have a letter from Princess Celestria for you." Twilight said as she handed Lighten the rolled up paper. "Oh I wonder what's going on." Lighten said as she unrolled the paper and read it. "She wants to see me. Well I guess I should head out then, you know it's not going to take me too long to get there." Lighten said as she rolled the paper up and slid it in her saddle pack.

"Well I got to go so I'll see you later Lighten." Twilight said. "Alright see you Twilight." Lighten said as they walked through the door. Lighten closed the door behind her but not before a small little brown fox like creature came out.

"I still think it was sweet that Ash got you your own Pokémon." Twilight said. "I know and me and Eevee are the best of pals'. Right girl?" Lighten asked the little fox like Pokémon. "Right." Eevee called as she jumped on Lighten's back.

"Alright see you later Twilight." Lighten said as she took off, flying at top speed towards Cantrlot. "We'll all meet you there!" Twilight called after her. "Alright bye!" Lighten said as she flew towards the capital of Equestria…

"Hello Lighten." Princess Celestria said calmly as the Pegasus walked into the throne room. "Hi Princess Celestria." Lighten said as she stopped in front of the Alicorn. "You wanted to see me?" Lighten asked. "Yes I did." Celestria said, "Follow me." She said as she started walking. Lighten followed the princess as she led the Pegasus to a huge room.

Princess Celestria then stopped and turned to Lighten. She then explained why the pink Pegasus was there. "Wait I'm suppose to be an Alicorn!" Lighten said. "Yes you are." The princess said softly and calmly unlike the Pegasus. Lighten just stood there in shock…

The main six along with Spike were waiting for Lighten. Twilight had already explained to the others about what Princess Celestria had said in the letter to her. "I still can't believe my sister is going to be an Alicorn." Rainbow said. "I still can't believe that you and Lighten are related." Fluttershy said.

Just then a faded pink Alicorn with a light blue and faded pink mane and tail came walking out. "Lighten!" Rainbow yelled as she flew over to her sister. "Hey Rainbow." Lighten said as her and her sister hugged.

"Wow Lighten you look mighty good with that horn." Applejack said as her and the others walked over to their friends. "I guess… I'm just scared about learning magic." Lighten said. "Don't worry darling it's going to be just fine." Rarity said. "Thanks you. You girls are the best." Lighten said. "What about me?" Spike asked.

"And you're the best dragon." Lighten said. "What about Gible?" Rainbow asked. "Who's Gible?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh Gible is one of Ash's Pokémon and he looks like a small dragon." Lighten said. "Now like I said; what about Gible?" Rainbow asked.

"Well he's second since I've known Spike longer." Lighten said. "And I'm guessing Ash is the best human." Pinkie said. "Yes that's right." Lighten said as she looked down at the heart shaped crystal. "I guess since I'm going to be busy learning magic I won't be able to see him." Lighten said. "Yeah but you can still talk to him." Twilight said calmly.

"Well then should we head back to Ponyville so I can start learning?" Lighten said. "That's right." Twilight said. "Well then let's go." Pinkie said as the group trotted to the train station…

Chapter Two: Iris and Cilan learn about Equestria.

"Finally I've finished!" Lighten said. "I still can't believe that you learned all that in only a few mouths." Twilight said. "Yeah it normally takes a few years for a Unicorn or Alicorn to learn and master all those magic skills." Spike said as he walked over to the two Alicorns.

"That's true." Twilight said. "Ok well now that I've finished can I go see Ash?" Lighten asked eagerly. "Yes now you can." Twilight said as she cleaned up. "Yes!" Lighten said as she quickly got her stuff together and left. "Geez it's like she's obsess with him." Spike said. "No it's just she hasn't seen Ash for a while." Twilight said as she put a book on a shelf. "Whatever you say Twilight." Spike said as he helped clean…

"Ok I got my stuff together all I need to do is ask Ash if this is a good time to come." Lighten said as Eevee jumped on her back. Lighten touched the crystal lightly, "Ash." She said softly…

With Ash…

Ash was now traveling in the Unova Region with some new friends; Iris and Cilan. He had the crystal heart around his neck but hid it by having it hidden between his jacket like shirt and his black tee shirt; though you could still see the chain, but no one ever asked what was on the chain, until Iris was curious about it…

"Ok Ash, what's on the chain around your neck?" The purple haired girl asked. Ash looked at Pikachu as if to ask the electric mouse if he should tell his new friends about the crystal and Lighten. "Pi." Pikachu said nodding his head.

Ash took a deep breath as he thought of how to tell Iris and Cilan. "Let me think of how to explain it." Ash said. "Alright but you better tell us." Iris said. "Well how about we stop for lunch while Ash thinks about how to tell us." Cilan said. "Sounds good." Iris said. Ash nodded his head thinking about Lighten. _'Why hasn't she come to see me lately?'_ Ash asked himself.

They stopped in a small clearing. Cilan started lunch while Iris played with the Pokémon. Ash sat up in a tree; thinking. "Maybe I should ask Lighten what's going on…" Ash said quietly. Just then the crystal glowed and he heard Lighten call his name. "Yeah Lighten." He said softly. "Is it a good time to come see you?" Ash heard Lighten ask. "In a few minutes." Ash said, "I'll let you know when." He said. When Lighten replied with an ok Cilan called Ash down for lunch.

After they had lunch Ash said that he knew what to tell them about what's on the chain. "Ok then tell us." Iris said. Ash them explained about when he first met Lighten and Rainbow and showed them the crystal and explained it was what helped him and Lighten communicate.

"I really don't believe that." Iris said. Ash looked frustrated when the crystal glowed. "Why is the crystal glowing?" Cilan asked. "You'll see." Ash said. Before this he had told Lighten that he was going to explain to Iris and Cilan and he would be holding the crystal so when he finished Lighten could come.

Just then a flash of light came from somewhere in the woods. "Pikachu you know what that means." Ash said looking at his Pokémon. "Pika." Pikachu said as he ran into the wood towards the flash.

When Pikachu returned a pale pink Alicorn came from the woods with an Eevee on her back wearing a red hoodie like jacket and a saddle with two bags sewn onto the saddle. She had a light blue and faded pink mane and tail. On her flank was a mark that was a red heart with a yellow lightning bolt going through it.

"Lighten what happened?" Ash asked the Alicorn. "Well let's just say I'm now considered a princess." Lighten said as she trotted over to Ash, who had kneeled down to Lighten's height. "And the reason I haven't been coming to see you is because I've been trying to learn magic. Luckily I've finished." The pink Alicorn said.

"Hold on so what you just told us is true?" Iris asked. Ash had an angered look on his face so Lighten answered. "Yes it is." She said. "How do you know when you weren't here?" Iris asked. "Because Ash was touching the crystal and when he does I can hear what him and others are saying." Lighten said calmly. Iris was too shocked to say anything else.

Just then a small dragon like Pokémon popped out from the girl's hair. "Axew." It said as it jumped out of her hair and walked over to Lighten. "Oh no don't tell me he's like Gible." Lighten said. "No Axew is not like Gible." Ash said. "Good because I don't think I could stand another little dragon biting my head." Lighten said. Pikachu was laughing softly at the thought of when Gible bit Lighten's head.

Lighten turned to Pikachu. "You know you won't get that ride you always get if you keep laughing." She threatened playfully. "Pi." Pikachu said as he stopped laughing. "That always works." Lighten said triumphantly. Ash laughed quietly at Lighten.

Soon Introductions were done. "I have a question." Iris said. "Go ahead." Lighten said. "Well Ash said you're a Pegasus and I wanted to know what a Pegasus is." Iris said. "Oh well I'm not a Pegasus anymore I'm an Alicorn, but a Pegasus is a horse with wings." Lighten said.

"You see there are four different kinds of ponies." Lighten said, "There's Earth Ponies; which don't have wings or a horn. Then there's Unicorns which are ponies that have only a horn and can use magic. Of course there are Pegasi or if there is only one you say Pegasus, and they have only wings. Lastly you have Alicorns which have both wings and a horn." Lighten said explaining about the different ponies.

"Ok so there are more than one kind of pony." Iris said to herself. "Yup and then you have over kinds of creatures like Griffons, Manticores, and what we call Timber Wolfs." Lighten said, "but there are also Dragons…" Lighten started before Iris squealed.

"There are Dragons where you come from!?" Iris asked excitedly. "Yes but the Dragons are really mean and greedy. The only one I know who is nice is my friend Spike." Lighten said. "Oh speaking of Equestria; Ash, Princess Celestria wants to meet you." Lighten said, "But she can't come here so you're going to have to go to Equestria." The Alicorn said.

"I'm not too sure of that." Ash said. "Don't worry…" Lighten started. "Lighten you realize that when you come here you're still an Alicorn, so what if I go to Equestria and I'm still a human?" Ash asked. "Oh I see the problem now." Lighten said. "That is a problem." She mumbled.

Lighten sat there thinking of what they would do about this. "Well what if you try and see if that happens and if it does then come right back and think of something that could work?" Cilan suggested. "That's perfect." Lighten said as she jumped up. "Let's try it." Ash said. "Hold on what about me and Cilan?" Iris asked.

"Well if you two lightly touch either me or Ash you should be able to come too. It works with my sister when I'm coming here so it might work for you two to go to Equestria." Lighten said. "That could work." Cilan said. "Well then let's try it." Ash said.

"Alright." Lighten said as they all stood up. Iris placed her hand on Lighten's wing while Cilan placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu jumped on Ash's other shoulder, Axew jumped in Iris's hair, and Eevee jumped on Lighten's back. Then when Lighten and Ash did what they had to so the crystals would work. In a flash of light the group was gone…

Chapter Three: Equestria!

When Ash opened his eyes he was in a small room. "Where are we?" He asked. "No what are we!?" Iris shrieked. Ash then looked over at his two friends. "We'll Iris you're an Earth Pony, Cilan you're a Unicorn, and Ash you're a Pegasus." Lighten said. "And you're at my house." She said answering both the questions.

Lighten looked at Ash and his friends. Cilan was cream colored and had a short, green mane and tail, Iris was a dark brown and had a purple, fluffy mane and tail, and Ash was a light brown and had a short, spiky, black mane and tail. Pikachu and Axew were still the same as when they were in the Pokémon world.

"Well it worked." Pikachu said. "What in the world! How are you talking Pikachu!?" Iris asked. "I have no idea." Pikachu said. "Hey I can too." Axew said. "You two can talk because you're here in Equestria." Lighten said. "Eevee can to." Lighten said looking at her fox like Pokémon. "That's right!" Eevee said.

"Whoa, I'm having a hard time walking on four legs." Ash said as he tried to walk. "It might be easier if you learn to fly." Lighten said. "That's how it was for me when I was little. It was a lot easier to fly then to walk." Lighten said as she hovered. "I'll teach you how later. I think it might be better if you guys meet my friends." Lighten said

"I'll bring them here if that's easier." She said calmly. "Well we need to know where everything is here so it might be better if we go with you." Cilan said. "Alright come on." Lighten said as she walked over to the door with Eevee on her back. She then quickly walked back over to the group and let Ash lean on her.

"It might be easier for you to have some help." Lighten said as the group walked to the door. "Ok me and Cilan aren't having any trouble walking on four legs, so how can you not?" Iris asked Ash. "It's probably because you two are a little different then Ash so he has a harder time then you two." Lighten said. "I really can't think of any other way to put it." She said.

Soon they walked through an entrance to an apple farm. "Where are we?" Ash asked. "We're at Sweet Apple Acres. It's where my friend Applejack lives and works." Lighten said as she led them to the apple orchard. There they saw an orange pony with a yellow mane and tail in ponytails wearing a cowgirl hat. The pony ran towards a tree and used her hind legs to kick it. Then apples fell from the tree and landed in a basket. "Another basket filled." She said.

"Applejack!" Lighten called to the pony. Applejack turned towards the newest Alicorn and quickly trotted over to her. Lighten had Ash stand right where he was and trotted towards Applejack and met her half way.

"Howdy Lighten, what going on?" Applejack said. Lighten then explained to her pony friend that Ash was here and all that. "Well let me meet them." Applejack said. Lighten then led Applejack to Ash and his Unova crew.

After Lighten introduced Applejack to Ash and his friends a small yellow pony with a red mane and tail came over to the group. "Hi Applebloom." Lighten said. "Hi Lighten!" Applebloom said.

"Hey Applejack I'm heading over to Sweetie Belle's. Me, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are going to try and get our cutie marks." The small yellow pony said. "Alright, ya'll be careful you hear me." Applejack said. "Yup." Applebloom said as she ran towards the entrance of the farm.

"Who was that?" Cilan asked. "That was my little sister, Applebloom." Applejack said. "Her and her friends Sweetie belle and Scootaloo have a group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Lighten said. "Um… what is a cutie mark?" Iris asked. "That's right I didn't tell you two before we came here." Ash said. "Don't worry about it Ash; Applejack and I will explain." Lighten said as she laid a wing on his back.

"Well if ya'll want to see what a cutie mark is look at mine and Lighten's flank." Applejack said calmly as both her and Lighten turned so the group could see the marks on their flanks. "You see a cutie mark is a mark that a pony earns when they find their special talent." Lighten said.

"Ya'll might want to look on your flanks." Applejack said. The group of three then quickly looked at their flanks. "You guys have your cutie marks." Lighten said.

"Hey mine look like vines." Iris said. "Well that makes since since you normally swing on vines back in Unova." Ash said. "Mine is a spoon and a fork making an 'X'." Cilan said. "Well you do cook a lot." Iris said. "Mine's a Poke-ball with a lightning bolt going through it." Ash said. "Well you're a Pokémon trainer and you started out with an electric type so that makes sense." Cilan said. "Hold on a sec." Applejack said.

"What?" Ash asked. "Look closely at yours and Lighten's cutie marks." The orange pony said. The two looked at their cutie marks. "If you take the heart from Lighten's away and the Poke-thingy from Ash's away…" Applejack started. "And placed the lightning bolts together they make an 'X'." Iris said. "You're right!" Lighten said. "That's awesome." Ash said.

After they talked for a bit more they group left so Ash, Cilan, and Iris could meet the others. "Well Pinkie Pie sure is jumpy." Iris said as they left Sugercube corner. "She is but she's a great friend." Lighten said as she glided through the town now that Ash was ok with walking on four legs.

"You know since you're a Unicorn Cilan you need to learn some of the basic magic, but I'm not the one to teach you." Lighten said. "Why can't you?" Cilan asked. "I just finished learning magic." Lighten said. "So who's going to teach him?" Iris asked. "The one who taught me; Twilight." Lighten said as she led them to a huge colorful castle.

"Come on." Lighten said as she walked in. "Are we allowed to just walk in?" Cilan asked. "I think if Lighten went in we can." Ash said as he followed the faded pink Alicorn. Iris and Cilan followed Ash into the castle.

"Twilight!" Lighten called. "Hum, Oh Lighten what's up?" The Alicorn said. Lighten then told Ash and the other two to wait there before she walked over to her fellow Alicorn. Lighten explained to Twilight about how Ash and a couple of his friends were here and how they were ponies and that one of Ash's friends was a Unicorn and needed to be taught the basic magic skills.

"Sure I won't mind." Twilight said as she nodded her head. Lighten then introduced Iris and Cilan to Twilight since Ash already meet Twilight before. Cilan was going to stay at the castle for a little bit to do some learning magic. "Hey can stay here and watch?" Iris asked. "Sure." Twilight said.

So Lighten and Ash said goodbye and left so Cilan could learn how to use magic. "Well I guess I need to teach you how to fly." Lighten said to Ash as they walked to her house. "Oh no I'm not flying." Ash said. "Oh yes you will." Lighten said as she stopped in front of Ash.

"You need to learn how to fly Ash." Lighten said. "Fine." Ash said calmly. "Come on I'll start your flying lessons." Lighten said as she led Ash to the edge of town so no one could see them.

"Ok, first you need to spread your wings out like this." Lighten said as she demonstrated by spreading her wings out. "Then you just need to put enough force when you first flap your wings to get into the air." Lighten said as she flapped her wings with a lot of force and took off into the air. "Then you just need to keep flapping to keep yourself up in the air." She said calmly. "Try it." The faded pink Alicorn said.

Ash nodded his head and followed Lighten's instructions as he spread his wings. Then he used a lot of force and was soon in the air. "Now keep flapping your wings Ash." Lighten said as Ash flapped his wings keeping him in the air. "Perfect." Lighten said. "Now follow me." She said as she flew in the opposite direction of Ponyville.

Ash followed Lighten, but was having trouble trying to keep up. "Slow down Lighten!" Ash called to his lover. Lighten then slowed her pace and saw that Ash was doing great with flying. "You're a quick learner." Lighten said as Ash caught up with her. "Hey this is easy." Ash said.

"Alright you think you can fly back to town?" Lighten challenged. "You bet." Ash said as he did a u-turn and headed back to the town. "Go Ash!" Lighten said as she flew up to him. "You're doing great." She praised him. Ash's heart swelled up with that complement from Lighten.

Lighten looked over to Ash and saw how proud he was of himself. She smiled when she saw how happy he was. "Ok come on lets go see Rainbow." Lighten said as she flew higher in the air with Ash right on her tail. When they got past some clouds they saw a house made out of clouds.

"Hold on a sec." Lighten said as she flew over to a cloud. She then kicked it and the cloud disappeared. "Rainbow needs to keep these clouds by her house in order." Lighten said as she flew back over to Ash. "Alright come on." She said as she led Ash to the house. Lighten landed on the cloud and folded her wings up.

"Come on." Lighten said as she turned to Ash. Ash gave Lighten a strange look. "Ash since you're a Pegasus you can walk on clouds." Lighten told him. "Oh." Ash said as he landed next to Lighten. "Come on." Lighten said as she led the way across the cloud to the house.

When they reached the house Lighten called for Rainbow, but there was no answer. "Rainbow Dash come out here right now!" Lighten yelled to her sister. "I'm coming!" Rainbow called as the two who were standing on the outside of the house heard footsteps.

The door opened and out came the light blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. "What do you want Lighten, you know I was trying to sleep." Rainbow said as she yawned while she said sleep.

"Well if you don't want to know that Ash is here and is a Pegasus then we'll leave." Lighten said. "Wait did you just say that Ash is here and is a Pegasus?" Rainbow asked. "Yes I did." Lighten said. "Where is he?!" Rainbow asked. "Right here." Lighten said as she moved to the side so Rainbow could see Ash.

"I can't believe it." Rainbow said as she circled Ash. "Is it really you Ash?" Rainbow asked. "Yeah it's me." Ash said. "How long have you been here?" Rainbow asked. "Only a few hours." Ash said. "And you can fly in only that amount of time!?" Rainbow asked. "No he learned only a few minutes ago." Lighten said. "What! No way!" Rainbow said. "Yeah I did." Ash said.

Rainbow shook her head in disbelieve. "How can you learn to fly in only a few minutes?" She asked to no one unparticular. Lighten rolled her eyes and pushed Ash away from Rainbow. "We'll see you later Rainbow." Lighten called to her sister. "Alright." Rainbow said with a yawn. Then the two lovers spread their wings and flew down to Ponyville…

Chapter Four: Lighten's preparations for the coronation (Ash's time)

"What am I suppose to do while she's out working on the preparations for her coronation?" Ash asked himself. "Well why don't you read one of her books. She said you could and I bet they have some cool stories here in Equestria." Pikachu said from his spot on the couch.

Ash turned his head to look at the wall that was actually a shelf full of books. "It wouldn't hurt to see what the stories here are like." He said as he trotted over to the shelf. He looked over all the book titles but none of them caught his eye until he stopped at one hat said, _Legends and Prophecies of Equestria._ Ash took the book from the shelf and took it over to the couch.

He got on the couch and settled down to read. Ash opened the book and saw that it was in order of which they were written. Ash read the prophecy about Nightmare Moon out loud,

"Two regal sisters ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger Unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to Equestria: The Elements of Harmony! Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon  
>and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Thought it's said that Nightmare Moon will come back and spread eternal night across Equestria."<p>

Pikachu listened to Ash as his trainer read the prophecy. "That's interesting." Ash mumbled. "Yeah we need to talk to Lighten about that." Pikachu said as they heard footsteps outside the house. Then Lighten entered the house her mane and tail curled just right. "What happened?" Ash asked. "Rarity is what happened." Lighten said as she shook herself making her mane and tail straight aging.

"I don't know why she has to try out every mane style there is." The pink Alicorn said as she closed the door. "I really need a break." She said as she walked over to her book self and picked out a book. She then trotted over to Ash and saw that he was reading about the different Prophecies of her home land.

The two sat their reading books and talking, more like flirting really. Pikachu and Eevee ran to Lighten's bedroom so they didn't have to deal with the lovers flirting…

Chapter Five: Lighten's preparations for the coronation (Lighten's time)

"I hope we can make this quick and easy." Lighten said as she trotted to Rarity's place. "I don't think so Lighten you know how Rarity is, she wants everything perfect." Eevee said. "Eevee's right Lighten you know how that Unicorn is." Rainbow said.

"So why didn't you let Ash come?" Rainbow asked. "Rarity said no boys so he can't come and besides I don't want him seeing my dress yet." Lighten answered. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You two aren't getting married." Rainbow said. "So that doesn't mean anything. I want to surprise him."Lighten said.

"Oh I see." Rainbow said as they got to Rarity's. Lighten and Rainbow walked in the building. "Rarity!" Lighten called. "Coming; coming." Rarity called as she quickly trotted into the room.

"Oh Lighten come on dear, you too Rainbow." Rarity said as she trotted to the back. "Come on dear let's try on your dress." Rarity said as she got Lighten's dress out and helped the Alicorn in it. "There how does it look?" Rarity asked as Lighten walked to the mirror.

"It looks beautiful Rarity thank you so much." Lighten said happily. "Anything for a friend darling, but now we need to think of something for your mane and tail now." Rarity said calmly. "Alright let's get started." Lighten said with a sigh as Rarity started working on her mane…

"I do not want to do that aging." Lighten said as she walked to her house. "That's how Rarity is Lighten she want everything perfect." Eevee said. "Oh be quite." Lighten said as she walked on to her porch.

When she entered her house Ash asked what happened. "Rarity's what happened." Lighten replied as she shook herself making her mane and tail back to the way they were. "I don't know why she has to try out every mane style there is." She said as she walked to her book shelf.

She then got a book off her shelf and walked over to the couch. She then saw that Ash was reading a book about the different prophecies and legends about her home land.

The two sat their reading books and talking, more like flirting really. Pikachu and Eevee ran to Lighten's bedroom so they didn't have to deal with the lovers flirting…

Chapter Six: Lighten's coronation!

The royal guards blew in their trumpets sounding that Lighten was about to walk in the room. When the sounds of the trumpets were heard everyone became quite and looked behind them at the doors waiting for the newest princess to enter the room.

Once the doors opened Lighten stepped into the room and walked up to the other four princesses who stood up at the front of the room waiting to announce her as a princess.

Once Lighten reached the four other Alicorns the ceremony began…

After the ceremony…

A few days later Princess Celestria called for the mane six along with Ash and Lighten to the throne room. "I need to talk with you all." The princess said as the group of eight trotted into the room. "What is it Princess Celestria?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I've been keeping this from you all for a few days." The princess started. The group looked strangely at Princess Celestria as she continued, "There is another set of Elements." She said.

"What!?" The group said. "You got to be kidding right, how can there be another set of elements?" Rainbow asked. "Listen Rainbow." Lighten silenced her sister as Princess Celestria went on. "You see I did not know this until now and I'm not sure how or why these elements were created." Princess Celestria said. "But I assume they are more for back up then anything." The Princess said.

She took a book from a small table by the two thrones. "This is a book by the great Star Swirled the Bearded. He gave this to me before he died but I had never had the chance to read tell a few days ago." Princess Celestria said. "I read that there was a second group of elements but it doesn't say why." She said.

"These elements were long lost but it is said that there are ponies that represent what the elements stood for." The Princess said. "So what did the elements stand for?" Lighten asked. "Courage, wisdom, mystery, adventure, nature, personality, and love." Princess Celestria said. "And I want you to try and find these ponies." She said.

"Um I'm not sure how I could help." Ash said. "Remember I live in another world and what I'm trying to get into the Pokémon league in the Unova region." Ash said.

"Well maybe you could go back and forth like Lighten does." Pinkie said. "Yeah that's a great idea Pinkie." Twilight said. "Alright but I'm letting you guys know when the Pokémon league is going I might not come for a while." Ash said. "That's fine as long as ya help us out Ash." Applejack said. "I will don't worry about that." Ash said.

"I trust you all to work together to find these ponies." Princess Celestria said. "Don't worry Princess Celestria we'll find those ponies that represent those elements for you in no time." Twilight said. Princess Celestria nodded her head and the eight ponies left the room. "We might as well start the search when we get to Ponyville." Rarity said. The others nodded in agreement as they all walked down the hall.

Soon Ash left and went back to the world of Pokémon while the mane 6 and Lighten went back to Ponyville. The search will soon start…


	2. author note

Author note: alright I've found the file that i thought i lost and i'm going to continue the story line... my boyfriend now friend (i moved so...) is still helping me with just through Facebook so yeah. but i will continue the series and hopefully the others will be better than the ones before so if you want to know how the newer elements are found and the rest of Ash and Lighten's story well stay in tuned... i guess that's a way to say it.

Well this is Tenshi signing out!


End file.
